Story Of Evil
by Random person number 8
Summary: Yes each chapter is based of A Vocaliod songPlease Enjoy. Note, Liz will be a boy to make the story work
1. Daughter of Evil

Me: Hi, this is my awsome version of the Story of Evil, This chapter here is the Duaghter of Evil.

Patty: She let me be the Evil person.

Me: Due to this I had to make Liz a dude.

Liz: What?

Me: It's only for this story *mumbling*Unless i get feedback that Male Liz is cool then I'll always write you as a boy

Liz: I heard that!

Me; PAtty Do the Discalimer thingy mabober! Quick!

Patty: White-Rose Does not own Soul Eater, its characers, 'Daughter of Evil', 'Story of Evil', or Anytihng else that could get her into trouble wih the law.

_Lyrics from _

_Once upon a time, there was  
A treacherous kingdom  
And reigning at the top  
A princess of age fourteen_

Once upon a time there was a large kingdom. The ruler was a princess no older than 14 named Patty. Patty was a short girl with bright blond hair and blue eyes. She wore a light blue princess dress. She was very childish but also brutal.

_Lyrics from _

_Luxurious and gorgeous furnishings  
The servant had a very similar face  
Her favourite horse's name was Josephine  
Everything all belonged to her_

Patty had a large castle. Her most loyal servant was a boy everyone called Liz, who looked almost exactly like Patty. Liz took care of Patty's horse and other belonging.

_Lyrics from _

_If money became insufficient  
She'd exploit it from the ignorant people  
Those who go against me  
I'll purge to put an end to_

_Lyrics from _

_"Come now, kneel down!"_

"My lady, we're running low on money again." Liz warned. Patty looked up at him.

"Raise the taxes please, dear Liz." Patty said. Liz nodded and patted her head.

"Want to play with Mr. Giraffe while I tell the people your new tax?" Liz asked.

"Yes, thank you Liz!" Patty giggled as she ran to her room.

_Lyrics from _

_An evil flower blooms attractively  
With vivid colouration  
The pitiful weeds surrounding  
Ah, become nutriment as they rot away_

Patty played in her room waiting for Liz to show. When the door Opened Patty ran and hugged Liz.

"Let's play!" Patty said giggling.

"Yes, my lady." Liz said sitting by her.

_Lyrics from _

_The tyrant princess loved  
The opposite side of the sea's person of blue  
Though he had been taken to the neighbouring country's  
Woman of green at first sight_

"Wow, prince Soul is so handsom, send a marriage proposal!" Patty said to Liz.

"Yes, my lady." Liz said writing it down. Months later Liz read what the prince sent back.

"'Dear Princess Patty, I must say I'm both honored and flattered you want my as your King. However, I already have found love in the green kingdom. Best wishes, Prince Soul.'" Liz read. Patty looked at Liz blankly.

_Lyrics from _

_The princess obsessed with jealousy  
One day summoned the cabinet minister  
And in a quiet voice said  
"Destroy the country of green"_

"Liz, I have a new order!" Patty yelled. Liz looked up at the princess with Surprise. "Destroy the green country. I want to play with Mr. Giraffe also." Liz nodded.

"I shall tell the army of your declaration shortly." Liz said. Patty simply clapped and laughed. "I'll return in a few moments."

_Lyrics from _

_Many houses were being reduced to ashes  
Many lives were being lost  
The sorrow of the suffering people  
Did not reach the princess_

_Lyrics from _

_"Oh, it's time for a snack"_

Liz knew all the houses that burned and lives that were taken. None of that reached his princess though. No suffering or sorrow.

"Patty, snack time." Liz said. Patty ran.

"Oh, it's time for snack! What do we have? Wait; don't tell me, I want to be surprised!"

_Lyrics from _

_An evil flower blooms attractively  
With maddening colouration  
Although it is a very beautiful flower  
Ah, there are too many thorns, it can't be touched _

Patty played in her garden with Liz watching carefully.

"Ow! Liz the rose bit me!" Patty said. Liz looked at Patty and the rose.

"Silly princess, you touched a thorn." Liz said.

"Oh…" Patty said glaring at the flower.

_Lyrics from _

_The evil princess had to be brought down  
Finally, the people stand up  
Leading the crowd was  
A swordswoman of red armour_

Patty heard the people coming. She simply sighed and looked at the Swordswoman.

"Who's invading my tea time?" Patty asked.

"I'm Crona…" The Woman answered.

_Lyrics from _

_Those angry intentions that piled up  
Wrapped around the whole country  
Tired from a long of war  
Things like soldiers were not enemies _

"Liz, why didn't the guards stop them?" Patty asked only to have no answer. She came up with her own. "The lazy guards must be tiered from destroying the green people."

_Lyrics from _

_In the end, the palace was surrounded  
And even the vassals escaped  
The lovely, attractive princess  
Was finally caught_

_Lyrics from _

_"You insolent person!"_

The people grabbed Patty.

"Put me down, you rats!" Patty yelled. She stopped fighting and just smiled. "Fine, you just want to play capture the princess."

_Lyrics from _

_An evil flower blooms attractively  
With saddening colouration  
The paradise for her sake  
Ah, is also brittle and fleetingly collapsing_

Everyone recalled when the kingdom used to be like a paradise, Patty had changed since then and changed it to her meaning of is. And now it was collapsing under her very feet.

_Lyrics from _

_Once upon a time, there was  
A treacherous kingdom  
And reigning at the top had been  
A princess of age fourteen_

Like I said Patty was a brutal princess. Who knew a fourteen year old would enjoy beheading people, and causing mass destruction. She would sit in her light blue dress. If her dress got stained by blood they'd throw it out and buy her a new one.

_Lyrics from _

_The time of the execution was three p.m.  
The time when the church bell sounds  
That person who was called the princess  
What are they thinking alone in prison?_

Patty was now in a prison cell waiting for her execution. She heard the church bell ring and Giggled

_Lyrics from _

_Finally, that time arrived  
The bell that announced the end rang  
She wouldn't give an eye to things like the populace  
She was like this_

_Lyrics from _

_"Oh, it's time for a snack"_

Patty skipped to the execution thingy, thinking it was all a game. She only said one thing before dying.

"Oh, it's time for snack? What has Liz prepared?"

_Lyrics from _

_An evil flower scatters attractively  
With vivid colouration  
The later people talk of her this way  
Ah, she really was the daughter of evil_

The crowd cheered at the evil princess's death. They celebrated. But they still gave her a funeral.

Me: R&R i could use the feed back~

Liz: PLease tell her i make a h0orribale guy

Patty: Hahaha~


	2. Servant Of Evil

Me: Liz your lucky I'm nice

Liz: You made me a girl agian?

Me: No, but in the song your sappoused to fall in love with a maiden from the green Country, and you know how Souls the blue prince.

Liz: Yeah...

Me: I made Maka the maiden.

Liz: Ew.

Maka; HEy!

Me: But i made Maka your best freind instead of love.

Liz: Yay. White-Rose Doesn't own nay thing that could send her to jail, liekth SE cast and itself, or the Vocaliod "Storyu of Evil' or "Servant of Evil'.

_Lyrics from _

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

Liz sat with his sister Patty. Although Patty didn't remember they were brother and Sister Liz did. And That's all that was needed.

_Lyrics from _

_Inside expectations we were born  
We were blessed by the church bells  
For the convenience of selfish adults  
Our future was split in two_

When they were young they were separated to follow two opposite roles. Patty became a princess, and Liz became her loyal servant. Liz did whatever Patty said and wanted.

_Lyrics from _

_Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be there smiling_

Liz protected Patty like she was a priceless gem. And he would keep doing so just to see Patty's happy smile.

_Lyrics from _

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

Patty's laugh would ring throughout the castle for Liz to come play. Liz would come in and watch Patty play with her Giraffes. Liz would sit down and grab a giraffe and humor the small girl.

_Lyrics from _

_When I went to a neighbouring country  
In town I caught sight of a girl of green  
From that kind voice and smiling face  
I fell in love at first sight_

One Liz was sent to a neighboring kingdom. Not only did he see Prince Soul but he saw the maiden Soul talked about. It was a girl with green eyes and dirty blond hair.

"Excuse me." A voice said to Liz. Liz turned to see the girl running towards him. "Don't take this the wrong way but, I can't tell if you're male or Female."

"I'm a guy." Liz said. "The names Liz."  
"I'm Maka, maybe we should meet again sometime." Maka said running off back to Soul. Liz blushed and ran. Soon the two became best friends.

_Lyrics from _

_But if the princess wishes for that girl  
To be erased  
I will answer that_

_Lyrics from _

_Why? My tears won't stop_

Liz met with Maka again.

"Please forgive me." Liz said. Maka looked up at shock to Liz who was holding a knife. A scream was heard all over the Green country. Liz ran back to the castle crying at the loss of his friend. Barley noticing the blood that stained his cloths

_Lyrics from _

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated madly driven twins  
"Today's snack is brioche"  
You laugh, laugh innocently_

Liz put on a fake smile for Patty, who was shocked by the blood.

"Are you ok?" Patty asked Liz nodded.

_Lyrics from _

_Before long this country will probably end  
By the hands of angered citizens  
If this is what they say we deserve  
I will definitely oppose that_

"Patty, the villagers are going to attack you!" Liz said.

"Nah, their just playing~" Patty giggled.

"No their not trust me!" Patty looked at Liz.

"I know, but what can we do?" Liz looked at Patty.

_Lyrics from _

_"Here, change into my clothes"  
"Please do this and escape immediately"  
"It's alright we are twins"  
"Surely no one will realize"_

"Here, use my cloths. Escape." Liz said handing Patty extra cloths.

"What? Liz I can't."

"It's alright we are twins."

"No this is my burden please Liz, you don't have to do this!" Patty cried.

"Surely no one will realize!" Liz pushed Patty out.

_Lyrics from _

_I'm a princess, you're a fugitive  
Destiny separated sad twins  
If they say that you are evil  
I have the same blood flowing through_

Liz smiled at his success, knowing that his dear sister was safe was perfect for him.

_Lyrics from _

_Once upon a time there was  
A treacherous kingdom  
And reigning over that place  
Was my very cute sibling_

Liz looked at a picture the guards held of Patty, and Himself, Patty had tricked him into putting on one of her dresses and they looked like two little girls playing dress up.

_Lyrics from _

_Even if all the world  
Became your enemy  
I will protect you so  
You just be somewhere smiling_

Liz looked into the crowd and saw Patty in his cloths. Patty was trying not to cry. Liz just said Patty's favorite line and accepted fate.

_Lyrics from _

_You're a princess, I'm a servant  
Destiny separated pitiful twins  
If it's for the sake of protecting you  
I'll become evil for you_

Patty only heard cheering.

"Please can't we at least give her a proper burial? It's only human." Patty said. The swordswoman Crona looked at her.

"Of course, it's only fair." Crona's eyes relaxed. "But you have to pay for it yourself."

_Lyrics from _

_If we could be reborn  
I want to be with you again that time_

Patty looked at Liz's grave; right next to it was one for her someday. When no one was looking she switched the stones.


	3. Regret Message

Me: Liz good news!

Liz:What?

Me: At the end of this chapter you can be a girl again (for now)

Liz: Yaya! White-Rose Doesn't own any of this except the small idea of combing them,

_Lyrics from _

_In a small harbor away from the town, a girl stands still by herself.  
There is a secret belief passed down from generations ago about this sea:_

"Patty, want to hear a secret?" Liz asked.

"Yeah, yeah!" Patty cheered.

"This secrets been passed from generation to generation." Liz said.

_Lyrics from _

_"If you place a parchment with your wish written on it into a small bottle,  
and let it drift into the sea, then one day your wish will come to fruition."_

"If you write your wish on a bottle and send it into sea, someday your wish will come true."

"Then I won't need it." Patty replied. Liz was dumbfounded.

"Why?"

"Because that's what I got you for~" Patty said. Liz laughed.

_Lyrics from _

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away.  
It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

Patty did what Liz told her to do once. She wrote what she wanted and let it float away in a bottle

_Lyrics from _

_You always did everything for me, no matter what,  
but I was always selfish and only causing you trouble._

Patty knew Liz had lost a new friend by the fake smile he gave. Patty heard Liz cry one night too.

_Lyrics from _

_You are no longer by my side to grant my wishes,  
so I will have to let the sea grant my wish for me._

"Since Liz can't would you please?" Patty said to the ocean.

_Lyrics from _

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret.  
Realizing one's sin, unfortunately, always occurs after it is too late._

"I realize what I did was wrong, but now it's too late to save him." Patty cried.

_Lyrics from _

_The glass bottle, with a message detailing my wish, is being carried away.  
It gradually and silently disappears beyond the horizon._

Patty watched the bottle carry off into the sea and only cried.

_Lyrics from _

_My little wish is being carried away, with my tears and some regret.  
"If we could be reborn in our next life..."_

Patty whipped her tears and dreamed of a future with Liz.

Patty woke up from her dream.

"Liz, I had the craziest dream!" Patty said to her older sister. "You were there, and you were a guy, and I was a princess but I was all evil and mean. And you traded me places before they killed me and I was sad, and, then I woke up."

"Wait a sec, I was a guy?" Liz asked. "No more ice cream before bed."


	4. ReBirthday

Me: Yay Liz is a girl, yada yada, DOn't OWn Anything blah blah, Get to reading!

_Lyrics from _

_When I woke up I was alone  
The room was painted black  
I could see nothing, I could hear nothing  
One person trembling in the darkness_

"Patty?" Liz spoke, noticing his voice sounded a bit different he started talking again. "How odd I sound like a girl."

_Lyrics from _

_There was a large hole in the ceiling  
If you looked carefully, you could see that there was an enormous spring  
From ahead suddenly came a sound  
A questionable eerie voice_

Liz looked and saw a light shining down on him.

_Lyrics from _

_"Sinful boy,  
You are ahead of this eternally  
It does not leave this room"_

_Lyrics from _

_It said_

It started speaking to him. Liz saw his body slowly changing to be more girl-like.

_Lyrics from _

_In a moment I remembered all those memories  
I personally repeated many sins  
I became aware of the reason and the end that are here  
I don't want to return to that time again_

Liz recalled all that he had done. Killing his new friend, destroying the Country.

_Lyrics from _

_I notice both of my arms that are fastened with red handcuffs  
They are surely the colour of blood that someone has shed  
Both of my ankles are in blue chains  
They are surely the colour of someone's tears_

He just stared at his new hand cuffs and chains. He knew he deserved this

_Lyrics from _

_"Ru ri ra ru ri ra" I can hear the song  
Who seems to be singing this lullaby...?_

He thought he heard Patty singing. He suddenly healed his body to become a girl.

"Patty please don't hate me."

_Lyrics from _

_What amount of time has probably passed  
I asked the unmoving spring  
From where am I hearing  
A singing voice simply to heal me_

Liz let the Patty's voice heal her the rest the way.

_Lyrics from _

_That day I found out  
The meaning of truth of that song  
And it's a lullaby for me  
New words are added to it_

_Lyrics from _

_From the opening of the spring  
Fell a small light  
Surely it's that_

Liz saw a light come from the spring and smiled feeling its warmth. Liz looked over her new appearance. She no looked nothing like Patty. But she still did in some way.

_Lyrics from _

_-You gave me a message-_

_Lyrics from _

_The surroundings of the spring began to quietly talk  
"It is not that you aren't being forgiven for your sins"  
But, there's a word called water, and there's a called evil  
We will make those changes to the song_

Liz listened to the voice. And Obediently nodded.

_Lyrics from _

_The red handcuffs are removed, you begin to talk  
"After this you will be reborn"  
The blue shackles are removed, you speak to me  
"Today is your new birthday"_

"Happy birthday." Liz said to herself as the shackles and handcuffs fell off of her.

_Lyrics from _

_Everything around is dyed white_

_Lyrics from _

_Very soon you and I are going to meet again_

She was surrounded by white and Woke up.

"Liz, I had the weirdest dream!" Patty said.


	5. Bonus chapter, Trick and Treat

**This was a request and since this story hasn't had any chapters or inspration latly i made this as the last chapter and a bonus one. He he hope you like it, or get creeped out by it. Either i've done my job. :3 p.s. Don;t own song SE or it's characters...**

_Deep, deep within the fog, a captivating voice echoes  
Come, come, until you're deeper into the heart of the forest  
Hurry, hurry, you'll only get closer if you're quick  
Come, come, now isn't it fun?  
Let the games begin_

Maka walked through the fog. She heard a noise from the forest, but unlike any sane person she went towards the noise! She saw a figure walking. Maka ran towards it.

"Come, isn't it fun?" It was a male voice. "Let the games begin."

_Lyrics from _

_The cinnamon stick is a magic wand  
With just one flick the syrup will swell  
Into a dream so sweet you'll forget you knew bitterness  
Sheltered by the canopy  
You'll fall deep asleep_

All the sudden she was in a mansion. A young man her age gave her treats. He was an albino just so you know. Maka was over whelmed by the yummy snakes the boy was letting her eat. Maka let out a yawned as she lied down on the conopany bed she had been placed on.

_Lyrics from _

_It's okay to be lost, mesmerized by mirages  
If you loosen the blindfold it won't be fun  
Watch your step! I'll take you by the hand  
So, right away  
Entrust yourself to me_

Maka sat up after the boy laughed. He had a blind fold in his hand.

"In this game you must entrust yourself to me kay?" The boy said blind folding Maka. He then grabbed Maka's hand and every so often told her to watch her step. When the blind fold started slipping the boy tightened it.

_Lyrics from _

_For some time the blade of doubt has been fading in and out  
The mercy of love has no place here  
Through a slit in the blindfold you peeped  
And saw the shadows cast by the lantern  
Suddenly, your hair stands on end_

Maka peeked through the slit in the blind fold and saw the shadow of the boy was much smaller and doll like than the boy. Her eye's widened and the boy gave a shark toothed smile. He was messing with something by the lantern.

_Lyrics from _

_My my, what a wicked child! You're already awake?  
If the blindfold came off, then shall I blind you?  
Come now, smile! Let's see that precious face  
Slip back into your skin  
and go back to the show_

"Awake already? Maybe I should've blinded you instead of using the cloth." The boy smiled as Maka shaking with fear. "Hey show me that smile. The cute on you used to always show around me."

_Lyrics from _

_"...Hey, give me that!"_

Years ago you could see a small girl playing with a doll that looked like the boy in the story.

"we'll be best friends for ever Soul. I promis!" The girl hugged the doll close until she saw a new doll in the window. In it there was a doll that looked like her friend Tsubaki.

"Daddy, daddy! I want that dolly!" Maka said setting the other on the side walk. After her dad bought the new doll she forgot the old one on the ground.

_Lyrics from _

_What happened to make your eyes so wide? Your body is trembling  
Shall I bring you some warm milk?  
Now now, come inside! It's very warm in here  
The stuff from your pockets will be enough in return_

Soul now noticed Maka trembling wide eyed.

"Want some milk? It's very warm here. For payment that stuff in your pocket will be fine." Soul said smiling. "Come one."

_Lyrics from _

_Give me something, hurry, hurry  
Hey c'mon, right away  
Abandon the notion of having a choice  
We'll lure you in with lies, so just slurp the sweet honey  
Give me some, hey now, hand it over, right now_

_Lyrics from _

_Right now!_

"Ok give me the payment." Soul said smiling. "Now would be nice. What's that you have no pockets or payment? Here I have something in mind.

Weeks later a girls dead body was found clutching doll of a boy with white hair and red hair.


End file.
